Una noche con Cinemax
by Lugarth3
Summary: El solo quería descansar, dormir una noche en paz. Pero con ese canal de cable y su tremendo compañero su noche estaba destinada a no pegar ojo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Este es mi primer fic de Hunter X Hunter.

Cualquier crítica o sugerencia, háganmela saber.

Este fic está **completo** , y actualizare cada semana. Pero no se impacienten, solo es de cuatro capítulos.

Ojala les guste.

* * *

 **Una noche con Cinemax**

* * *

.

.

.

Se enlisto para dormir con ropa ligera y miro el reloj. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Frunció el entrecejo. El habría querido más tiempo para descansar. Como dice el dicho, con amigos el tiempo pasa volando y no fue una excepción cuando él y sus tres compañeros cenaron juntos en un lapso de casi dos horas.

\- Pero hoy será diferente- declaro Kurapika, con una media sonrisa.

Quería relajarse y alejar su cerebro del trabajo. Hasta hace solo diez días le otorgaron días libres en su trabajo con la familia Nostrade, y en ese mismo día recibió un mensaje de Leorio, pidiendo por su ayuda en un caso que compartía con Gon. Costo entrar a semejante fortaleza y enfrentarse a los guardias, pero lograron parar al villano y ya estaba rumbo a la cárcel. Para celebrarlo, Leorio los inscribió a un hotel de cinco estrellas y a pesar de los reclamos de Kurapika por el exceso de lujo y los precios altos hasta para la servilleta, nadie lo atendió e hicieron la reservación. Tal vez estar al pendiente de una mansión millonaria y rodeado de majestuosidades les daba a sus amigos una idea errónea sobre sus gustos, porque tanto el aspirante a doctor como Gon le miraron como buscando su aprobación estética.

Pero en fin, lo reconfortante de estar allí era pasarla bien con los amigos.

\- ¿Ya te vas a dormir?- Su compañero de habitación salió del baño, mirándolo extrañado.

\- Sí. Por favor, no hagas escándalos.

\- ¿Como cuáles?- replico, fingiéndose ofendido y sonriendo traviesamente- ¿Acaso Gon te ha desvelado con sus volteretas en la cama? Eso lo entiendo, el hasta se cae de la cama.

\- ¿También tienes esas actitudes?

\- Me conocen por ser extremadamente silencioso- dijo el ex-asesino, sin evitar que un acento de orgullo bañara la frase. Kurapika le quedo viendo, a punto de decirle algo que murió en su boca.

 _"Si, esa es la razón por la que te elegí",_ pensó para sí.

Al creer que no tenía nada que decirle, Killua regreso al tocador. El Kuruta lo observo con disimulo.

" _Killua no es como Leorio, que habla de más sobre sus metas de vida o solo para hacerme enojar. Y tampoco sale del baño desnudo"._ Quería olvidar ese horrendo episodio, porque aunque disciplino a Leorio esa noche todavía habían facetas suyas que no le gustaban del todo y desde entonces decidió que cambiaría de compañero la próxima que tuviera que compartir un cuarto. Y lo eligió.

 _"Tampoco es como Gon, demasiado vivaz y con energía. Además, cuando duerme suele murmurar el nombre de Hisoka en pesadillas"._ Con pena, tuvo que descartar a Gon de su lista. Por más que le gustara hablar con él por las noches, sobre las cosas más simples de la vida o para convencerlo que su venganza contra las arañas le traería dolor, Gon podía ser un charlatán y muy persistente cuando lo quería. Casi parecía un acoso y desde la primera vez deseo buscarse una habitación privada, pero eso sería desperdiciar dinero, y cuando surgió la necesidad eligió a Killua y, de cierto modo, este estaba a prueba.

\- Un completo silencio- murmuro, encantado con la ausencia de provocaciones de Leorio y la terquedad de Gon. Que no se malentienda, Kurapika realmente quería a sus amigos, pero en ciertos momentos, lo mejor era alejarlos.

Quería cerrar los ojos, olvidarse de la habitación lujosa y despampanante del hotel, y descansar el cuerpo en las delicadas sabanas de ensueño que cubrían por entero su cama asignada. Él hubiera preferido una comodidad más humilde, pero la vista le gusto también.

\- Buenas noches- se despidió Killua, tomando rumbo a su respectiva cama y apagándole las luces.

\- Gracias, buenas noches- Sonrió, contento. Ciertamente, Killua era tan sigiloso que apenas lo escucho.

Con tantas emociones, quizás él también estaba cansado. Aliviado por haber tomado la decisión correcta, se recostó con cuidado en la cama y cerró los ojos. Al fin, una noche de sosiego y paz.

.

* * *

.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo.

Nos leemos la semana que viene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una noche con Cinemax**

 _ **Parte dos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, resoplando con enojo.

Él no era de molestar a ajenos, pero el ruido se había vuelto insoportable. Kurapika se quitó las sabanas de encima y se encamino al origen de aquel atroz escándalo. Debió habérselo esperado. ¿Pero es que las parejas tenían que ser _tan_ _cariñosas_ a esas horas? ¿No consideraban a los huéspedes de los otros cuartos? Que indecencia.

Con pasos pesados, fue al lugar de los hechos y paro en seco.

Si lo pensaba mejor, no había salido de la habitación y tampoco caminado mucho si podía oír el ruido tan de cerca.

Su mandíbula llego a su cuello y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos.

\- ¿Te desperté, Kurapika?

Killua lo miro con cara de inocente, sentado en su cama frente a un televisor que pasaba imágenes nada aptas para menores.

\- Por todos los cielos. ¡Killua! ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta era tonta. La sola escena le dejaba saber lo que estaba pasando. Era tanta su sorpresa que no se pudo mover, avergonzado de los vulgares sonidos que escapaban del televisor. Y Killua estaba allí, tan campante y sereno como si no pasara nada.

\- Yo solo enriquezco la vista- le contesto, apacible- ¿No me acompañas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- vocifero, sonrojado de pura vergüenza.

Cuando recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo, fue hasta el televisor con toda intención de desenchufarlo. Estaba a unos pasos cuando Killua se le puso por delante, parándolo de un brazo.

\- No te precipites. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conectar los cables para ver un espectáculo?- Kurapika repudio que calificara a esa exhibición de carne desnuda como "espectáculo"- Tú nunca estuviste en el Coliseo del Cielo. Más de doscientos pisos, ¿Te imaginas los cables que tuve que conectar a mi cuarto?

Kurapika no supo que contestar a eso. Se soltó de su agarre, acalorado del enojo. Ahora que recordaba, Killua participo en esos eventos por primera vez a sus seis años, y si era cierto entonces...

Un rubor caliente se apodero de sus mejillas. ¿Desde tan joven tenía la mente corrupta? No debería sorprenderle, su amigo venia de una familia nada convencional.

\- Y debía asegurarme de que fuera uno con el paquete de Max Prime- siguió diciendo el más joven, sin atisbo de la incomodidad que sentía el rubio- No podía comprármelo porque me gaste el dinero muy pronto- Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, recordando el paraíso de dulces que tuvo a su tierna edad, todo gracias a la derrota de cientos de luchadores.

\- ¿Max Prime? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Oh, es el paquete especial de Cinemax. Un canal de contenido explicito adulto.

\- ¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre verlo?!

Cada segundo que pasaba, más podía oír esos incesantes sonidos inarticulados en sus delicados oídos.

\- Kurapika, bájale. Necesitas emoción en tu vida, ven y veámoslo juntos. Ya viene la mejor parte.

Esa sugerencia estuvo fuera de lugar y la calma de Killua era tan inaudita...Y lo que decía... _Que vergüenza._

Su cara se hizo cuadrada y sus ojos se hicieron puntos negros. Se sentía tan abochornado y sorprendido que apenas pudo articular palabra, quería alejarse ya mismo de esa secuencia impúdica alocada.

Él se había dicho que la noche de hoy sería diferente, pero se había imaginado una noche relajada y cómoda, no una velada escuchando aquello y con Killua en su versión hentai.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Como si todavía creyeras en la cigüeña- se quejó el albino, viéndolo huir a su lado de la habitación. Con pereza, bajo el volumen del aparato y lo siguió.

Kurapika alzo la cara para contestar al comentario cuando vio que su compañero se estaba comiendo una bolsa de chocolinas, como todo un niño en el cine con sus palomitas de maíz.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner eso cuando estoy aquí?- acuso, sobándose la frente para mermar el calor de su cara.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido.

\- Lo estaba. ¿Ya lo apagaste?

\- ¿Cómo crees?- replico Killua, comiéndose otro manojo de dulces- Si lo apago, pierdo la conexión.

\- No lo puedo creer...- Ni con la hija de su jefe tenía que lidiar con algo así, ni siquiera Leorio era tan descarado- No conocía esta faceta tuya.

\- Yo tampoco sabía que eras tan pudoroso- se burló el menor, sonriendo. Divirtiéndose a su costa- Y yo pensé que serias un compañero tan aburrido que por eso me robe el canal- Apunto la televisión a sus espaldas.

\- Apaga eso o me voy a dormir a la recepción.

\- No hay que ser tan extremistas. Cálmate, dioses. Te escandalizas como una abuela- Killua tiro la bolsa vacía de dulces al suelo, ante su mirada censuradora- A decir verdad, me pareces un octogenario amargado. Siempre exageradamente serio...

\- Y tú eres un niño hormonal.

\- Estoy en la preadolescencia- rectifico, señalándose.

Kurapika se dio cuenta que no había remedio. No podía ganarle en una discusión con esos humores.

\- Basta, me voy.

\- ¿Para que luego digas que soy mal compañero? Tú te quedas aquí. Además, ¿Crees que un sofá es una cama?

\- No estaré encerrado escuchando... "eso".

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Killua extendió ambos brazos, comenzando a perder la paciencia- "Eso" es la razón de tu vida, la mía y la de todos. Es la alegría con la que confiamos que Dios si existe. Solo un fragmento de felicidad que tendremos al vivir y tú la desvalorizas. A mi pensar, tú no tienes pasión.

Kurapika le miro con gran incredulidad. No solo defendía a la pornografía o la comparaba con una religión, ahora le acusaba de no tener ápice de pasión, de voluntad. Eso lo ofendió más que cualquier cosa y no resistió desmentírselo a los gritos.

\- ¡Claro que la tengo! Mi meta es recuperar los ojos de mi gente y derrotar a los ladrones.

\- ¿Y así le rindes tributo a tu gente, con la venganza? Que sentimiento más negativo. Créeme, la venganza puede ser dulce y satisfactoria pero después de eso no queda nada. Tu objetivo se cumplió, llegaste a tu meta. ¿Y luego qué?

Impresionado por esa replica, tardo en contestarle con la misma fuerza.

\- Después...Viviré tranquilo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vivirás con los ojos de tus antepasados que te observaran y nunca te hablaran o te lo agradecerán? ¿Vivirás con esa jodida conciencia que solo te recordara lo que tuviste que hacer por ellos?- Kurapika recordó al hombre que mato, perteneciente a esa banda enemiga, y al conocimiento que jamás lo olvidaría- ¿Qué vida es esa? De acuerdo, admito que es noble y generoso de tu parte, dar tu tiempo y tu vida por ellos, pero algún día, te darás cuenta que nada de eso valió la pena.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color, de color marino a un colérico y chispeante color rojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se irguió ante Killua y lo ataco. Insultar lo que hacía y porque no entraba a discusión; él no tenía derecho. No obstante, el albino estaba preparado y en dos segundos lo aventó contra el suelo, inmovilizándole las manos. Sabía que lo había puesto a rabiar, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que lo que decía era cierto. Cuando Kurapika dejo de sacudirse y murmurar maldiciones, lo soltó. Sin el brillo violento de esos ojos camines amenazándolo, Killua se sentó a una esquina.

\- ¿Cediste tan rápido...a que estuviéramos en la misma habitación,… para decirme todo eso?

Killua lo miro de soslayo. Kurapika recupero la compostura de a poco, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a esa situación, de discutir sobre el porno a hablar de sus pasiones negativas para con la venganza. Killua siempre le pareció reservado, pero el sí que sabía dónde tocar la vulnerabilidad de las personas.

\- No era mi intención- suspiro el Zoldyck, cruzando los brazos atrás de su cuello- Dejémoslo como esta.

Era ilógico pedir que lo olvidara pero podía usar eso para hacer una tregua, después de todo, las nefastas intenciones de Kurapika para con el Genei Ryodan siempre eran tema de discusión parcial entre los amigos. Mientras Gon pensaba que no era lo correcto y Leorio repetía que estaba echando su vida a perder, Killua se restaba a respetar su decisión. Kurapika no lo tuvo más en claro como en esa noche.

\- Entonces, ¿Porque? Si soy tan aburrido como afirmas...

\- No es por ti. Cuando dos personas permanecen mucho tiempo juntas viene el tedio y la desgana. Yo no quiero eso con Gon. Sé que él tiene mucho que decir y nos sorprende a todos, pero llegara el día en el que pueda predecir lo que haga y me aburriré- confeso Killua, sorprendido de decirlo tan abiertamente. _"Y tal vez lo mate",_ pensó para sí. El temía pelearse con su amigo, no obstante, si llegaba el día en el que se aburriera de el su instinto asesino podría aflorar- Además, hacer distancia o rechazar a una persona llama el interés.

Kurapika lo cuestiono en sus pensamientos. Aquello no sonaba precisamente bien, pero no dejaba de tener su validez. Con más calma, se apoyó contra la pared.

\- Killua. ¿Te sientes cómodo...con la decisión que tomaste?

Había querido preguntarle exactamente eso cuando lo buscaron a su casa. Aunque el chico se apareció sonriente porque sus amigos lo fueron a visitar había visto que no estaba del todo seguro.

\- No lo sé- contesto, con una sinceridad que sorprendió al rubio- Se debe vivir hasta que no tengas dudas. ¿No crees?

Por primera vez, el sorprendido fue Kurapika. Esa frase tan reflexiva no sonaba al travieso y caprichoso niño que conocía. Tal vez ese era el Killua que Gon no conocía, porque si era muy profundo con este acabaría por estropear el ideal que el Freecss tenía de él.

\- Gracias por confiármelo- confeso, más que por cortesía. Le agradecía en serio esa confiabilidad.

\- Si, si- Killua hizo un gesto despreocupado con las manos, queriendo cortar con la cursilería- ¿No vienes a ver? Cinemax lo tiene todo. Una gran iluminación, el escenario que quieras, una trama llevadera y unos actores ridículamente atractivos, y las mujeres son exuberantes...

\- Cielos. ¿Sigues con eso?- Agacho la cabeza, sobrecogido por esas palabras. Del estudiante de medicina se lo esperaba pero no de un joven que le restaba años, y con un vocabulario de que sabía más que el- No veré nada de eso.

\- No digo que te gustara, solo es para llevar el tiempo.

\- Jamás me gustara. Es completa vulgaridad y sexismo. Absolutamente simplista.

\- ¿Simplista, de qué forma?- inquirió, curioso por esa palabra.

Kurapika le miro con ceja alzada.

\- Solo hay desnudos- dijo, obviando la pena que le surgió al decir eso.

\- Bueno, sí, no lo discuto. Pero también tienen historias. ¿No has visto "Wild Things", "Basic Instinct" o "Mysterious Skin"? Hasta "Machete" tiene una cruda trama con desnudos ocasionales.

\- No...No he visto ninguno- contesto, atragantándose por todos los títulos de películas que se sabía y que contenían material adulto. No es como si hubiera tenido ánimos de ver una película de ese estilo antes de sus quince.

\- Con razón- exclamo Killua- Tu vida esta pobre de riquezas. Por eso estas amargado todo el tiempo. Deberías disfrutar un poco.

\- No quiero relacionarme con nada respecto a esto- rebatió, haciendo un gesto hacia el televisor encendido.

La habitación que les otorgaron quedo en silencio unos minutos, hasta que alguien decidió que era suficiente.

\- Te voy a decir algo. Solo lo diré una vez. Si te enfadas, acepto cualquier golpe- Kurapika miro con interés cuando el albino se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. Este dio media vuelta y le dijo:- Nunca he pretendido ofenderte, pero si no lo digo sé que eventualmente lo diré cuando más gente esté presente, así que...

\- ¿Qué es?

Ante ese prólogo, su curiosidad aumento. Según sus ideas, Killua no lo odiaba y solía comportarse relativamente respetuoso con él, hasta juguetón, pero que le confesara que tenía algo degradante para decirle lo tenía profundamente interesado.

Killua se tomó su tiempo para hacerse el misterioso. Pensó en lo que iría a decir y eligió las mejores palabras para darse a entender.

\- Tú te ves como un girasol pero eres una amapola cuando tienes los ojos rojos- Los ojos del Kuruta se abrieron completamente, atónitos- Me pareces una flor en un campo de guerra, pero no eres una flor. Eres un capullo- Kurapika parpadeo, desorientado- Estas ideas de venganza y tu forma de hacer las cosas se te han arraigado tanto ya no ves las cosas como lo haría cualquier otro. Lo entiendo porque me paso lo mismo... Pero debes abrir los ojos, existe más que ese sofocante objetivo que tienes. ¿Sabes? Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres como un capullo que todavía no alcanza su momento, para florecer con los otros.

\- Killua...

\- Básicamente- Continuo, haciendo caso omiso de su voz- Te estoy diciendo que eres un capullo que se marchita, y...bueno- Se rastro la cabeza, nervioso- Creo que eso es todo.

Dedicándole una última mirada, se mudó de regreso a su lado de la habitación. Kurapika se quedó dónde estaba, sentado y a oscuras. Había creído que solo Gon lograba desarmarlo con una frase, que solo quien lo dejaba sin palabras era el, pero se equivocó. Tal vez Killua estuviera influenciado por el pelinegro, pero una cosa era cierta. Él le había dicho su verdad y no se sintió tentado a reclamarle, a contradecirle, ni a atacarle. Con gran pasmo, permaneció en la misma posición.

No reacciono hasta que oyó unas inconfundibles voces resonando por todo el cuarto. De inmediato, frunció el ceño y se olvidó de las conmovedores palabras del Zoldyck.

\- ¡Killua, apaga eso!- ordeno, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo.

\- No, todavía no. Espera que acabe la película.

Él no iba a esperar y con prontitud le quito el mando de las manos. Killua se molestó y salto de la cama en que estaba sentado para que se lo devolviera. Ambos cayeron al suelo a causa del desequilibrio de peso y comenzaron a forcejear. Sin darse cuenta, Killua obligo al rubio a rodar detrás del televisor y de repente estaban enredados en cables.

\- ¡Dámelo!

\- ¿Porque no lo miras con audífonos por Internet?

\- ¿Bromeas? En buena calidad me cobran. Y ya robe el cable. Dame el mando; déjale de bajar el volumen.

\- No te lo daré, pervertido- exclamo, escandalizado por su excusa. Sin dejar de resistirse, uno de sus brazos se colgó de un cable verde y al intentar soltarlo lo desprendió de la caja televisiva. El asesino era muy rápido y debió alejar el control remoto de su alcance todo el rato- Espera un poco. ¿Y ese ruido?

\- ¿Pues qué más? La televisión- Killua no iba a dejar que lo distrajera y volvió al ataque.

El estrépito retumbo en sus oídos y la sangre se le subió a la cara, temblando del asco. Killua aprovecho su estado para arrebatarle el mando y sonreír con triunfo. La victoria no duro mucho porque, escuchando mejor, se dio cuenta que el volumen del televisor había aumentado drásticamente. Miro abajo y vio a Kurapika cubrirse la cara de puro bochorno. Separándose, se puso de pie y uso el control remoto para bajar el volumen sin éxito.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa?- Si tuviera que adivinar, todo el pasillo estaba escuchando su motín de Cinemax. Lo confirmo cuando oyó quejas y voces de indignación- ¿Y ahora qué?

Kurapika se levantó, quitándose con cuidado todos los cables enredados por su cuerpo. Cuando observo mejor, entendió que no pertenencia al televisor del cuarto, sino a las afueras. Tal como dijo Killua; él se robó la conexión.

\- No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.

\- Oye, Kurapika. ¿Esos son los cables?- Pregunto Killua, cayendo en la cuenta de algo- Caray. Debimos desconectar el cable para el sonido. Por eso no me responde, rápido, Kurapika, ve y busca el cable.

\- ¿Que yo busque...?- No sabía ni cómo empezar a corregir semejante barbaridad.

\- Rápido o vendrá una turba a echarnos. Creerán que somos nosotros- dicho esto, se agacho tras el televisor para comprobar que faltaba.

La sola idea de relacionarse con ese ruido, de gemidos sensuales y jadeos feroces, estar en el mismo cuarto que Killua y con medio hotel escuchándolo todo, hizo que palideciera. Contra su orgullo, hizo lo mandado. No quería pasar por semejante humillación y aunque no fuera lo que los malpensados creerían, de todas maneras hallarían el robo, todo fuera por un poco de entretenimiento nocturno.

Todo era culpa de Killua.

\- Lo encontré- exclamo el albino, con un pedazo de cable verde que inmediatamente conecto detrás de la televisión. El volumen obsceno disminuyo su potencia y Killua pauso la imagen. Una vez se acabó todo, se sonrió con diversión- Eso estuvo bárbaro.

Kurapika se golpeó la frente con la palma. No contesto, le quería gritar como nunca. Solo atino a mirarle peor que mal. Al fin y al cabo no era Killua, sino su propia culpa por elegirlo como compañero.

.

.

.

* * *

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ojala les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una noche con Cinemax**

 _ **Parte tres**_

* * *

.

.

.

Después de evadir a los irritados huéspedes y explicarle a uno de servicio que todo fue una broma de mal gusto, Kurapika se dijo a si mismo que para la próxima se conseguía una habitación individual. Una vez finalizada la perversa película, Killua se echó a la cama y tuvo la esperanza de que podría dormir por fin.

Fue al baño a asearse, porque luego del incordio necesitaba refrescar su cabeza, y salió más cansado que hacía dos horas. Gracias al cielo, la televisión se hallaba apagada y desconectada de todos sus cables. Ya sin molestias como esa, fue hasta su cama y se recostó.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos y entregarse a un merecido descanso cuando la luz de su mesa de noche se encendió. Extrañado, alzo la cara y encontró a Killua.

\- ¿Killua?- Lo menos que quería hacer ahora era discutir. Solo quería dormir.

\- Me preguntaba si entendiste lo que te dije.

El perfil del ex-asesino estaba levemente iluminado por la luz y era casi terrorífico, aun así, sus ojos brillaban de un modo inusual que desconcertó a Kurapika unos instantes.

\- Si, entendí- ¿Acaso se había levantado para preguntarle eso? Tal vez fuera extraño que no le contestara a primeras, no obstante, tampoco necesitaba su palabra para hacerle entender que no se sentía ofendido por lo que le dijo. Con no reclamarle bastaba.

Killua se le quedo viendo un tiempo más.

Kurapika trago seco, temiendo haber olvido algo. ¿El buscaba una respuesta directa? Si era así, desde su punto de vista no había necesidad, pero sí de esa forma lograba que Killua dejara de mirarlo de esa estremecedora manera y entrar pronto al mundo de los sueños lo haría.

\- Gracias por eso- acabo por decir.

Gon siempre fue honesto sobre todas las cosas, pero era tan inocente y confiado que jamás le discutió, tampoco lo juzgo. En cambio, Killua era más directo y le exigía ver las cosas desde otro punto, más severo. No quería sentirse cómodo con él porque eso significaría sentirse a la par con un asesino y él no quería volverse un sanguinario vengador. Apreciaba a Killua pero no dejaba de pensar en la profesión de su familia y compararlo con el futuro Kurapika que algún día llegaría a ser por sus deseos de vendetta.

 _"Gracias por ser brutalmente sincero_ ", pensó en agregar, de pronto prefirió dejarlo en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos. No quería decir algo así y que Killua se aprovechara para decirle sus verdades en público y donde sea.

Su respuesta no fue suficiente para el albino porque el todavía no se movía. En vez de irse, se sentó al borde de su cama. Por alguna razón, ese acercamiento le asusto y quiso echarlo. No pudo hacerlo porque él fue más rápido y hablo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es "la alegría"?

\- ¿Qué alegría?- Pronuncio el rubio, despistado.

Killua esbozo una sonrisa divertida y Kurapika sintió que se burlaba de él. Se sentó en la cama con cara de entereza para pedirle que se fuera, pero volvieron a ganarle a la hora de hablar.

\- Oh, vaya. ¿Quieres "iniciar"?- Adoro su expresión confundida, era nuevo ver que el proclamado genio del grupo no supiera reconocer palabras claves. Por primera vez, existía algo que no comprendía del todo. Que divertido era.

¿"Iniciar"? ¿"Alegría"? No sabía ni de donde salieron esas palabras, cuando las escucho y bajo que contexto. Estaba perdido. Tal vez fuera la fatiga mental, el agotamiento de sus músculos forzados a tantas misiones, o la mirada juguetona de su amigo lo que no le permitía razonar eso que le estaba planteando.

Sintió que el ambiente se hacía cálido y eran pasadas las tres de la noche. Algo estaba mal. Por costumbre, quería tener la última palabra y pensó en una respuesta acorde a lo que hablaba el Zoldyck. No encontró ninguna convincente que no lo hiciera quedar como tonto, así que se pensó una excusa para echarlo y mantener su orgullo intacto. Concederle a alguien la última palabra no era su estilo, ni siquiera con Gon Feecks. Por ejemplo, cuando este le contó de la humillación que le hizo pasar Hisoka en la Prueba del Cazador y lo vio llorar, sintió la necesidad de decir algo, lo que fuera, para calmarlo y tomar el control de la conversación.

Todo su razonamiento se desmorono al sentir las manos de su compañero, suaves y frías, en su cara. Un repentino pavor le paralizo el cuerpo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, vio a Killua acercarse más allá de los límites. Al tocarse los labios, se le corto la respiración. Un estremecimiento le recorrió por la espalda, dejándolo tieso.

En el beso, sintió algo extremadamente extraño. No era enojo o miedo; nada de eso. Ese sentimiento era muy nuevo para calificarlo, tan inesperado que no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Killua se separó solo unos centímetros y fue cuando recordó que debía respirar.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- balbuceo, tratando de recuperar la voz ante la agitación.

\- ¿No lo supones? Darle emoción a tu vida.

\- No necesito "ese" tipo de emociones- protesto, fingiéndose ofendido para que su reclamo tomara fuerza.

\- Claro que si- Tomo su cara con más fuerza y le obligo a que le mirara- ¿No te dije? Eres un capullo que se marchita sin haber vivido.

Y dicho eso, entendió a lo que se refería. Pero el no necesitaba nada de eso para sentirse vivo, por más que la venganza fuera su única base y su odio la fuerza que lo movía, no podía ver otra cosa más allá de eso. No quería. Él vivía para vengar, no para tener anclas que le impidiesen avanzar.

\- Suéltame- bramo, mirándole furibundo.

\- ¿Seguro?- Killua lo trato como si su amenaza fuera un juego.

No. No estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de porque no usaba sus cadenas contra el para poner distancia, para empujarlo al otro extremo de la habitación, para golpearlo por su osadía. No lo sabía y realmente odiaba no saber.

Jamás fue tan inflexivo sobre algo. Su amigo se aprovechó de eso y le ataco con un segundo beso. Aquella sensación extraña volvió a emerger y se sorprendió al saber que era Killua quien la inducia. Ni estando a punto de ser besado por Baise, esa extraña mujer que murió trágicamente, había sentido algo como eso. Ladeo la cabeza, cortando el ósculo, acalorado. Killua volvió a agarrarle la cara y lo encaro.

Al mirarse, Killua puso una extraña mirada que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. No sabía qué clase de mirada era esa, solo sabía que no estaba en condiciones para actuar con aplomo. Sus mejillas ardían y el cuerpo le temblaba, exigiéndole algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Cuando Killua se apoyó en su hombro y rozo su oreja con los labios, algo dentro de el vibro desenfrenadamente.

\- Lo necesitas- susurro, sugestivo. Dejo la zona en la que estaba y fue nuevamente hasta sus labios, esta vez, demandando entrar.

Kurapika no supo cuando empezó a ceder, ni en qué momento sus brazos se alzaron a la espalda de él y se aferraron por su cuello. Los únicos datos que tenía eran el ardor, los besos asfixiantes y una lengua invasora. Pudoroso, intento parar. Necesitaba un minuto para pensar en lo que hacía, repetirse que los impulsos eran su mayor enemigo interno. Una mano se apoyó en su cadera, abrumándolo por el frió que traía. No sabía que su cuerpo estaba a esas temperaturas y Killua se lo hizo saber al quitarle la camiseta, obligándolo a levantar los brazos. El cuarto sí que estaba frió.

Al darse cuenta de su parcial desnudez agacho la cabeza con timidez, con rojo bochorno. Al intentar cubrirse con las manos, Killua lo agarro del cabello y tiro de el para besarle. Fue tan pasional que le provoco gemir. Al separarse, otra vez vio esa hipnótica mirada en los ojos de Killua y supo a que se debía, nada más al verse reflejado en ellos. Por primera vez, supo lo que era sentirse deseado por alguien. No ambicionado por sus ojos rojos, o necesitado por su sabiduría. Era autentico deseo y se contentó de verlo en los ojos del Zoldyck.

De repente, su cuerpo fue empujado y la cama recibió su peso. Parpadeo varias veces, extasiado por los besos húmedos en su pecho. Se acostumbró al calor y a la acelerada palpitación que le azotaba en su caja torácica. Killua acabo de escribir su nombre en el pecho del Kuruta y se mudó a su cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente la oreja con el pendiente particular del rubio. Sus hábiles manos descendieron al pantalón de este, buscando bajárselo con lentitud.

El frio en su vientre le aviso a Kurapika lo que el albino quería hacer y se sobresaltó. No estaba preparado para eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Quiso sentarse pero fue empujado nuevamente a la cama. Sus muñecas fueron retenidas a la altura de su cabeza y solo le quedo sacudirse como defensa. Palideció. Sus pantalones estaban más abajo de sus muslos, lo sabía por el frió. Killua sonrió malignamente y procedió a quitarse los shorts, que al ser más cortos solo hizo falta un rápido estirón.

No le molesto la cara espantada y ruborizada de Kurapika, como recién asimilando lo que pasaba, todo lo contrario, le hizo gracia verlo perdido. Especialmente cuando se rio en su cara mientras se acomodaba sobre su regazo.

\- No te mancillare; despreocúpate- musito, parando la risa antes que Kurapika se pusiera a la ofensiva por eso.

El único sobreviviente del clan Kuruta le miro, ofendido por la risa en ese momento tan serio y a la vez incomprendido por lo que le quiso decir. Si él sabía algo de la entrega es que era absoluta. Killua no necesito ver su cara dos veces para saber que no se conocía todas las maneras con las que la gente intimidaba. Y eso hizo que su pecho se llenara de orgullo y su mirada se oscureciera de perverso deseo.

\- Yo te enseñare- sentencio, bajando una vez más los pantalones que se traía para tener espacio.

Unos instantes después, Kurapika jadeo. Su propia voz le sonó impúdica y su cuerpo fuera de coordinación. Con fuerza, empuño las sábanas blancas. Nunca se imaginó que un contacto como aquel fuera tan intenso y solo era un roce, un vulgar frotamiento de sexos. Una llamarada de emociones le envolvieron y llego un momento donde solo pudo pensar en lo excitado que estaba, en el anhelo de sentirse así de intimo con alguien.

Su corazón latió desbocado y sus piernas flaquearon. El orgasmo le llego como un golpe de calor inmenso. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos resplandecían al rojo vivo. Killua si pudo verlo y ese fue el colmo para él. Solo faltaba la aparición de esos ojos mágicos para embellecer a Kurapika, ya no encendidos por el odio o la rabia, sino por algo completamente distinto.

Aturdido, Kurapika sintió la falta de peso sobre él y suspiro de alivio. No se había sentido aplastado, solo consumido por el calor y necesitaba espacio para respirar. Cuando lo consiguió, alzo un brazo y tomo al asesino por el cuello.

Observando sus penetrantes ojos azules e hizo algo que hasta a el mismo lo sorprendió.

Beso a Killua en los labios, tierna y gentilmente.

Luego, se echó a la cama. Y _al fin_ , pudo dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¿Alguien se esperaba todo esto?

Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo de la semana que viene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una noche con Cinemax**

 **Parte Cuatro**

.

.

* * *

.

.

El frió le llego a los huesos y cogió las sabanas para taparse. Al poco rato, tenía frió de nuevo. Con mano perezosa, busco donde estaba el frescor y lo hallo en su vientre. Dio la vuelta a la cama y lo mismo. Con fastidio, entreabrió los ojos. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una habitación estampada de lujo. Recabando en su memoria, se preguntó que hacia allí. Cuando lo descubrió dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama. Completamente despierto.

El frió del nuevo día lo ataco y así se dio por enterado que tenía el pecho descubierto. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido anoche lo golpearon como piedras y se mareo. Con timidez, levanto la sabana. En cuanto lo hizo, su rostro se tiño de los mil colores. Todavía conservaba los pantalones, por suerte.

Busco a su compañero de habitación y no lo hallo por ningún lado, pero su ropa en una esquina y la patineta a un lado de la puerta le hacían saber que sí estuvo y que se había ido temprano.

Analizando los hechos, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. _Estaba condenado._ Él se prometió a si mismo que nada interferiría con su misión, ni siquiera amistades, menos un romance. Kullia podría decir que solo estaba jugando, porque al fin y al cabo no llegaron a extremos irreparables, pero su sentido de las cosas y su adustez en sí, obligaban a Kurapika a replantearse todo. Porque era bien sabido que él nunca se tomaba nada a la ligera, sino muy a pecho.

Quiso elaborar un plan, un modo de comportamiento apto y correcto para con el albino la próxima que lo viera, que sería pronto porque en quince minutos llegaría la hora de desayunar, según el horario del hotel. Ausentarse o retrasarse dos minutos sería sospechoso y debía formular una estrategia ya mismo.

Por su orgullo debía hacer algo.

Faltaban dos minutos para salir cuando se decidió. No haría nada. Por su promesa autoinducida y sus principios, no debía hacer nada, ni siquiera mencionarlo. Si Killua soltaba el tema, contestaría. Si no, callaría. Era lo mejor. Tal vez Kurapika fuera muy inteligente para entender lo que había vivido pero carecía de la experiencia de un adolescente normal para afrontarlo. Quizás en eso, Killua tuviera razón. Era un capullo de amapola que no sabía nada más que los conceptos y teorías que le daban los libros y las personas con las que se encontraba; porque él no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que la gente ordinaria vive.

Con ese plan, acabo por asearse y cambiarse de ropa para salir. No estaba ni remotamente preparado para enfrentar lo que sucedería, pero el coraje lo impulso a dar el primer paso fuera de la habitación.

Bajando por las escaleras con lentitud, observo a todas las personas que se reunían en el comedor. Una vez llego a la gran sala, no le resulto difícil encontrar a su grupo de amigos, porque desde que se apareció escucho el grito de Gon, llamándolo de lejos. Ellos eran singulares, estaban de primeros en la fila para comer y cuando él llegaba a la hora lo acusaban de tardarse.

Se encamino hasta ellos y los tres le saludaron a su manera. Gon con una sonrisa, instándolo a sentarse. Leorio con un gesto indiferente de cabeza, acechando a las meseras con los ojos. Killua alzo una mano, sin dejar de tragarse una barra de chocolate gustosamente.

Se sentó al costado de Gon y no supo que era mejor. O haberse sentado junto a Killua o tenerlo de frente, como ahora, y sentirse peor que cohibido. Cuando llego la moza, los menores pidieron el desayuno especial, aquel que venía con confites y cereales. Kurapika pidió un té con bizcochos y Leorio apenas pudo dar su orden porque la mujer lo devolvió de una bofeteada a su asiento, justo después de murmurarle algo al oído.

\- No tenía por qué reaccionar así- se quejó Leorio, frotándose la mejilla marcada- Pudo decir "no, señor, ahora no, en otro momento".

\- Como si aquí dieran ese tipo de servicios- censuro Kurapika, avergonzado de su comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué servicios?- pregunto el inocente Gon, extrañado por la actitud de la camarera y la risa de Killua, murmurando un "viejo pervertido".

\- Olvídalo, Gon- dijo Killua, presintiendo que la curiosidad de su amigo iría a parar a malos horizontes- ¿Qué tal si vas a conseguirme un poco de chocolate? Mientras esperamos podemos hacernos un tentempié.

La definición de "tentempié" para Killua era compleja. Para el, lo eran los postres y hasta un asado.

\- ¿Y porque no vas tú?- Se quejó el, un poco molesto porque nadie le quisiera explicar lo de la mesera.

\- Esta gente ya me conoce- confeso el albino, encogiéndose de hombros- Ayer pedí dos cajas de dulces y si me ven no aceptaran que me lleve otra. Hazlo tú.

Gon suspiro, resignado. Era normal que pasara eso. Unos paquetes para una semana duraban solo un día con un Killua así de goloso.

\- Bien. Ya vuelvo- El pelinegro se levantó de su silla, escuchando a Leorio lamentarse- ¿Te traigo hielo, Leorio?

\- Gracias, no. Mejor voy yo- El moreno también se puso de pie, sin quitar la mano de la marca rabiosa de la mujer- Si estoy aquí cuando vuelva me marcara la otra mejilla.

Leorio fue tras el niño, teniendo extremo cuidado de no encontrarse con ninguna mesera por temor a otra reprimenda.

Fuera coincidencia o no, los dos amigos estaban lejos y Kurapika se tensó. Estaba frente a frente con Killua, quien se cruzó de brazos contra la mesa y apoyo la cabeza entre ellas con gesto aburrido. Su comportamiento lo extraño, es decir, debería estar un poco incómodo o siquiera nervioso por hallarse a solas con él, en teoría, porque estaban en un comedor rodeado de gente, pero sin sus amigos. Eso lo molesto. Killua lucia calmado mientras él era un manojo de nervios, porque hasta Gon se dio cuenta de su estado antes de sentarse.

\- Killua- No era momento de estar en silencio y aparentar; él no se conducía de esa forma- Debemos hablar.

Killua ladeo la cabeza hacia él, mirándole desanimado.

\- Ya, ya, está bien, no volverá a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- soltó el rubio, incrédulo. Realmente le sorprendía la pasividad con la que Killua manejaba ese tema tan delicado.

\- Si tanto te molesta, bien, dejare de hacerlo- Se estiro sobre la mesa y apoyó la espalda contra la silla, viendo a un Kurapika genuinamente desconcertado.

\- Killua. ¿Qué tratas de decir?- inquirió, cuidadoso. Algo no encajaba y el Zoldyck se lo estaba haciendo aún más difícil.

\- ¿Te lo dejo en manifiesto? De acuerdo. Te prometo que a partir de ahora, cuando comparta habitación contigo, no veré Cinemax. Ni Max Prime u otros programas para adultos- dijo Killua, entre pausado y con énfasis, para que quedara bien claro.

\- Eso...- Kurapika se atraganto- Me alegra- Murmuro, mitad contento por escucharlo y mitad molesto porque le desviara- Pero no quería hablar de eso.

\- ¿Tienes otra queja? Oh, por favor, el porno es porno.

\- No. Me refiero a la noche de ayer cuando...estuvimos juntos.

\- ¿Y? Sé que compartimos la misma habitación, ¿Que con eso?

Kurapika lo miro fijo. Jamás lo conoció tan cínico.

\- Tú y yo, estuvimos juntos- repitió, imponiendo un acento significativo a la frase. Killua le miro con una ceja alzada- No me hagas decirlo- pidió, impaciente. Lo que menos quería era especificar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué? Párale, si es lo que dice la gente ignóralos. Ya le explique a Leorio y Gon lo que paso, bueno, a Gon se lo explicamos de una manera que entienda sin perturbar su inocente mente.

\- Killua- bramo, harto de sus vueltas- Nos acostamos anoche.

El tercer hijo de la familia asesina le miro como si le hubiera dicho que Hisoka se entregó al budismo.

\- ¡Momento, momento!- Sacudió ambas manos con rapidez, irguiéndose en la silla- Kurapika. ¿Tuviste un sueño homoerotico conmigo?

Varias caras de huéspedes y visitantes del hotel voltearon a verlos.

\- No finjas que no paso. Sé que fue real- objeto, cubriéndose la cara con una mano ante las miradas ajenas.

\- Por Hannibal Lecter, ¿Te estás oyendo?

\- Así fue, lo sé.

\- Decidido, no vuelvo a ver Cinemax cerca de ti. ¡El porno pudrió tu sentido común!- vocifero, dando un golpe a la mesa. Todos lo vieron, incluidos sus dos amigos que volvían de la cafetería.

Ante ese escándalo por parte de Killua, se preguntó si estaba equivocado. Cavilo que si todo fue un producto de su imaginación, influenciada por el canal para adultos que presencio anoche. Por un lado, sabía que lo que sintió fue real. Por otro lado, el que Killua se lo negara era sorpresivo y profundamente desolador para él. Quizás él tenía razón y se lo imagino todo, pero si fue así… Si acaso todo fue un sueño, eso significaba... _Dios mío._

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Gon corrió hasta la mesa, mirando alternativamente a un Killua con el ceño fruncido y a Kurapika, que todavía se cubría la cara- ¿Porque discutían?

Leorio llegó poco después, con una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla herida. Era nuevo ver a esos dos discutir, pero también era sabido que ambos tenían personalidades fuertes y desafiantes, pese a que solían arreglárselas.

El silencio tenso el ambiente unos segundos.

Hasta los curiosos de las otras mesas asomaban las orejas para escuchar un detallado relato.

Killua miro alrededor con su mirada mordaz, aquella de pura frialdad y ansiosa de homicidio, espantando a todos, y se volvió a sentar, cruzándose de brazos como si nada.

\- Estábamos hablando de Cinemax.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un deporte?- inquirió Gon, quien seguramente nunca tuvo ni vistazos de propagandas subidas de tono por la sobreprotección de su tía Mito.

\- Oh, vaya- Por supuesto, Leorio sí que sabía lo que era Cinemax y habiendo oído lo que Killua veía por las noches por boca de Gon, acertó en lo que se estaba tratando allí- ¿También lo hizo contigo en la misma habitación, Kurapika?- pregunto el aspirante a doctor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de real pervertido.

\- Cierra la boca- espetó el, de mala gana.

\- Gon, ¿Trajiste mis chocolates?- El pelinegro se los tendió- Al fin.

En el simple de gesto de entregar la caja de Chocolates-Robot a Killua, Kurapika se dio cuenta de algo. En realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que lo advirtió pero ahora tomaba más fuerza. Esa amistad cargada de complicidades entre el asesino y el Freecss pasaba de anormal. Su mano abandono su cara, que ahora portaba una seria mirada, en vez de la humillada de antes. No quería pensar como lo hacía pero al verlos compartir una conversación amistosa su corazón se contrajo y le sudaron las manos.

No lo entendía. ¿Porque sentía eso? Él no podía pensar así de Gon, jamás. Era inconcebible. Le echo la culpa a su debilidad, a su lado impulsivo e influyente de sucesos externos, si no fuera por eso ahora no sentiría nada de lo que sentía. Si hubiese permanecido neutral no estaría teniendo ese sentimiento.

\- Disculpen- murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Evito ver a sus amigos y cuando estuvo lejos de su vista, apoyo la espalda contra la pared, abatido- No más distracciones.

Debía olvidar los sentimientos y dejar las emociones de lado, eso no funcionaba para su venganza. No servía para sus objetivos. Decidió olvidar todo y seguir adelante. Por más que en su pecho comenzara a animar un amor soñador por Killua Zoldyck tenía que olvidar. No emociones, no amigos, no enamorarse, no ser feliz. Solo le bastaba la venganza.

Mientras el Kuruta se infringía su propia tribulación, desde el comedor, Killua veía el camino por el que se había ido. Una mirada fugaz, nada más. Si lo vieran, su familia admiraría el talento para actor que tenía. Los asesinos también debían ser manipuladores y actores de la mentira. No le pareció esa educación pero a buena hora le sacó provecho. Ahora mismo, Kurapika debía estar dándole prioridad a sus metas sedientas de venganza. Y era lo mejor. Estar juntos, sea como fuera, acabaría siendo un obstáculo para él y le odiaría. Además, Killua sabía respetar el espacio de un futuro genocida y debía reconocer que, aunque no le pareciera el estilo de vida que Kurapika eligió, si no perseguía su objetivo sería peor que si no lo lograse.

Todo regreso a la normalidad.

Mientras saboreaba su quinto chocolate, se preguntó si el "sueño" que le hizo creer a Kurapika le afectaría lo suficiente como para que tuviera sospechas de que si fue real o no. Daba lo mismo si fue un sueño o la realidad, habían estado juntos y eso no se olvida fácilmente.

...Tampoco podía negar que fue divertido. Engaño al genio del equipo, hasta podría llamárselo manipulación.

Y ahora, ¿Que haría Kurapika? Ignorarle no le funcionaria, porque estaba decidido a atormentarlo para recordarle lo que pasaron. No tenía dudas. Aquel último beso fue de confianza y amor. No le daría tiempo para olvidarlo, ni para desmentirlo. Se lo recordaría hasta que alcanzara la victoria y fuera libre de sus ataduras. Después, tal vez, le diría la verdad.

Mientras tanto, sería interesante ver cómo Kurapika se las arregla con el asunto.

\- Sera muy divertido- murmuro, dándole una mordida a su chocolate.

Sus acompañantes, Gon y Leorio, que lo escucharon, le miraron con gran extrañeza.

Definitivamente, ni idea de que pensaban esos dos locos.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Finalizado.**

 **.**

* * *

Un fic bastante raro, ¿no?

Y así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
